Third party software components such as software libraries are commonly used in software applications. The software libraries generally include commonly used methods and functions that may be needed by the software application. When the software application needs to access the methods or functions, the software application can use one or more application program interfaces (APIs) in a software library to call the method or function needed.
Software applications can include security vulnerabilities that make the software applications vulnerable to hackers. Third party software components such as software libraries are also subject to security vulnerabilities. These vulnerabilities can be difficult to identify and assess.